


Дым, дождь, Джармуш

by Joringhel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: В наказание Локи отправлен в Мидгард жить жизнью обычного смертного. Тор решает присматривать за ним.





	Дым, дождь, Джармуш

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216207011.htm  
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Локи не знает. Тор знает. 

Локи учится в престижном колледже и собирается в Гарвард — постигать профессию юриста. У него мало друзей, но много приятелей, подержанный автомобиль и черные рубашки, которые по выходным сменяют длинные вязаные свитера. У него черные волосы ниже плеч, идеальные оценки, макбук и хороший фотоаппарат. Он предпочитает проводить часы за учебой в Старбаксе и время от времени выбирается в парк — снимать природу. Он ничем не отличается от сотен других студентов-богачей, наводнивших Нью-Йорк. 

Локи — приемный сын Одина Бёрсона и один из наследников корпорации «Асгард», но в последний год и слышать ничего не хочет об отце: с тех пор, как вскрылась правда. Он тогда натворил дел, сбежал из дома, связался не с той компанией, и ему в нагрузку прислали брата. 

Норвегия — богатая страна. Только на такие активы и можно снимать трехкомнатную квартиру на Манхэттене и отвести одну из комнат исключительно под байк. 

 

Тор дистанционно учится в Осло, носит длинные волосы и выглядит как викинг, гоняет на байке и веселится с друзьями круглые сутки. Он носит вытянутые майки и джинсовые куртки, регулярно забывает про шлем и забивает холодильник пивом. Он повесил на стену расписание кухонных работ, чтобы хоть один не забывал об ужине, но Локи тут же повесил рядом телефон круглосуточной доставки.

Тор живет с Локи в одной квартире, чувствуя себя стражником-надзирателем, а не братом. 

Тор — наследный принц Асгарда, сын Одина, брат сосланного на землю царевича Локи, хорошо помнящий, что такое быть смертным. 

На кухне плита, кофеварка, диван и телевизор. Здесь, у телевизора — место регулярных встреч. Даже так братья не разговаривают.  
Разговаривать им не о чем. 

Локи считает, что Тор — любимчик судьбы, что он зря растрачивает жизнь, и что он большой дурак, которому отчего-то повезло родиться на всем готовеньком.

Тор не спорит с ним, только раз за разом уговаривает хотя бы матери позвонить. Локи каждый раз соглашается, но — Тор знает, —- только для вида. 

 

Локи обижен на весь мир, поэтому держится особняком. В колледже тоже.  
Несколько раз Тор приезжал забрать его из колледжа и имел возможность наблюдать, как Локи общается со сверстниками. Сколько людей хотело бы с ним подружиться — не только из-за денег. Локи умен, харизматичен, и с ним всегда весело. Но на любую попытку сблизиться он отвечает либо колкостью, либо резкостью, и уходит один — в кафе или в парк.

Тор подозревает, что им увлекались не только как другом, взгляды девушек и парней, окружающих его, были весьма красноречивы, но острый язык Локи отталкивал от него людей одного за другим. 

В Асгарде было так же. Локи дружил с друзьями Тора (и ревновал к ним), но не заводил своих. И при этом мечтал о мировом господстве и всеобщем восхищении?.. Иногда Тор не понимал брата. 

— Молодец, что пригнал машину, — Тор привык к всегда раздраженному тону Локи, и только хмыкнул.

— Мне надо съездить по делам, так что сегодня она моя. Куда тебя подвезти? 

— В Старбакс. Нет настроения гулять, — Локи барабанит пальцами по стеклу. — Голова раскалывается. Сегодня обещали дождь с грозой. 

Он замолкает, но Тору и так ясно — Локи ненавидит грозу, с самого детства, а в Мидгарде его страх достиг размеров настоящей фобии. В такие дни Локи предпочитает отсиживаться дома, наглухо запирая окна и двери. 

— Выпью кофе и пойду домой. Вернешься — не буди. 

— Так я, может, рано вернусь.

— Знаю я, как ты рано приходишь… Ладно, тормозни здесь.

— Локи!..

Тор окликает его, еще сам не зная, что хочет сказать. Локи оборачивается быстро, с готовностью слушать, и Тор с усилием давит в себе желание открыть ему правду, а следом — не менее сильное желание разбить кулаки о руль. 

Тор ненавидит лгать. 

— Ты пиво все не выпей, ок?

— Только в том случае, если в холодильнике есть хоть какая-то еда кроме него, — ухмыляется Локи и захлопывает дверь.

Тор успевает разглядеть в усмешке тень разочарования. 

 

Локи уходит, а он еще некоторое время сидит в машине, положив руки на руль, и смотрит перед собой. Ему давно кажется, что пора с этим заканчивать.  
Заканчивать с забвением, которое не идет Локи на пользу. Отнять память об Асгарде у бога, что питается его силой и магией, и что получится? Кожа Локи отливает нездоровой бледностью, в глазах такая тоска, что смотреть невозможно, все вокруг кажется пресным… 

Тор вспоминает собственные ощущения от смертного тела. А ведь у него была память! 

У Локи и это отняли. Хотели и брата отнять, но Тор взъярился и не позволил.

Локи ведь совсем теперь один пропадет. Один имеет право гневаться на него за все преступления, за Биврест, за Йотунхейм, за читаури и Мидгард… Но разве наказание не подразумевает в себе возможность исправиться? Осознать сотворенное тобой зло, подумать о том, как возможно исправить последствия? Начать новую жизнь? 

Как, по мнению Одина, Локи поможет забвение? 

Это только мучает его, иссушает изнутри. 

Ночами Тор приходит к нему в спальню, когда просыпается от криков. Локи мучается кошмарами, но наутро ничего не помнит — или отказывается вспоминать. Никогда не рассказывает, что ему снилось. Но только когда Тор рядом, успокаивается и засыпает спокойно. 

Тор не смыкает глаз до утра, охраняя его сон. 

Веселиться не получается. К друзьям на вечеринку он все равно доезжает: ровно настолько, насколько требует долг дружбы. Над городом сгущаются тучи, ветер крепчает. 

Тор также лишен своих сил — пусть и отдал их добровольно, но сейчас чувствует всей кожей знакомую дрожь в преддверии грозы. 

Он возвращается домой. 

 

В доме тихо и темно.  
Едва слышно играет включенный телевизор. 

Тор разувается и босиком проходит на кухню. Застывает в дверном проеме, любуясь профилем Локи в неестественном свете телеэкрана. 

Локи смотрит очередную картину своего любимого (совершенно непонятного) Джармуша, ту, где главный герой так похож на него, и тоже пытается как-то жить в этом мире, но у него плохо получается. И еще оно про вампиров. 

Тор уже смотрел этот фильм вместе с Локи, но сейчас садится рядом и обнимает его за плечи. 

Локи не вырывается, только устраивается поудобнее, закинув ноги на подлокотник дивана, и подносит ко рту вейп. Курит он редко, зато помногу, и кухню обволакивает сладкий дым, от которого у Тора слезятся глаза и путаются мысли. 

Рядом с Локи — открытая бутылка вина, и Тор тянется припасть губами к горлышку, игнорируя бокал. Локи хмыкает, но не шевелится, внимательно следя за происходящим на экране. Музыка обволакивает, медленный ритм повествования затягивает. Тор молчит, и Локи молчит, только, поразмыслив, протягивает Тору вейп. Тор делает затяжку. 

Дождь приходит внезапно, как часто бывает: разверзаются хляби небесные, и скорбный поток обрушивается на грешный город. Яркие молнии чертят следы на небе. Локи вздрагивает и сильно сжимает руку Тора в своей. Подумав, тот встает, чтобы закрыть окна и наглухо задвинуть шторы. Сделав звук погромче, возвращается на диван, укладывая Локи головой на колени, и снова прикладывается к бутылке.

Вино сухое и терпкое, бьет в голову с двух глотков, или дело в дыме, или в Локи, терпеливо лежащем в неудобной позе, тесно прижавшись. Волосы его падают на лицо, вьются черными кольцами, путаются в пальцах, точно змеи. Когда у Локи вконец затекает шея, он принимается возиться, перебираясь с колен под бок брата, кладет голову на плечо, поджимает ноги и наконец затихает. 

Дождь ритмично стучит по стеклу, подыгрывая странным арабским мотивам, сопровождающим фильм. 

Тор пьет вино и смотрит на губы актера на экране. Дождь шумит, грохочет гром, Локи курит, и сизый сладкий дым клубится вокруг них. Очередной раскат гремит совсем близко, кажется, даже над домом, и Локи вздрагивает особенно сильно, оттого Тор прижимает его к себе, опускает голову и вслепую находит губы. 

Они целовались последний раз давно — еще перед коронацией, до того, как все рухнуло, остановилось и заново понеслось. 

С губ Локи срывается удивленный выдох, но он не отстраняется, жмется ближе, закидывает руки на шею, распуская шнурок, связывающий светлые волосы. Губы его на вкус — как вино и дым, и Тор сильнее сжимает руки, ведет ладонью по худой спине, собирает волосы в горсть, отрываясь на миг от поцелуев, чтобы прижаться к шее — там, где бьется жилка, там, где жизнь.

— Что ты творишь? — шепчет Локи, и в голосе его только интерес.

Он не отстраняется, не сердится, подставляет запястья под бережные поцелуи. 

— Это потому, что я приемный? — смеется он, из-под ресниц глядя на Тора.

— Нет, — решительно возражает Тор — Это потому, что это — ты.

«И потому что мы были близки с тобой до того, как узнали, что не кровные братья». 

 

Он несет Локи в кровать на руках, забыв про вино и про телевизор. В его спальне окна с утра нараспашку, поэтому они падают на постель в комнате Локи, где плотно закрыты окна и дымится сандал. 

Тор жадно целует его, торопливо тянет рубашку с плеч, и Локи останавливает его. Его пальцы скользят по лицу Тора, неторопливо изучая, путаются в волосах. Он приподнимается на локте и целует медленно, одними губами. Ласково проводит языком по губам — и снова дразняще прикасается, гладит по шее кончиками пальцев, тянет к себе, поддается чужому желанию. Тор не помнит, чтобы с кем-либо целовался так долго и медленно. Тор не помнит, чтобы Локи умел так целоваться. 

Локи отзывается на каждое прикосновение. Тор гладит его, отмечая про себя, как он похудел — все кости можно ощутить под ладонью, ключицы и тазовые косточки выпирают еще сильнее, выглядят одновременно болезненно и соблазнительно. Тор выцеловывает их, и Локи стонет, запрокидывая голову, жмется ближе, и Тор вдруг понимает, как ему было одиноко все это время.

Им обоим. 

Тор не помнит раньше в их близости столько нежности, столько невыраженной страсти, и сейчас наслаждается каждым мигом, в который Локи отдается ему. Его руки оставляют синяки на плечах, губы скользят по шее, заставляя вскользь попрекать за щетину, тихие стоны на ухо горячат и будоражат кровь. На тонкой белой шее алыми лепестками расцветают следы. Негласное подтверждение того, что Локи принадлежит ему — сейчас. Всегда. 

Тор сжимает его в объятиях, закрывая собой от ритмично вбивающегося в стены дождя и от блестящих отражений молний в окне, жадно целует, срывая последние стоны, стремится обхватить всего и сразу, сжать бедро, схватить запястье, погладить худую грудь, но руки только две, и прикосновения длятся и длятся, пока с губ Локи не срывается тихий вскрик, и он не обмякает в руках брата. 

— Останься, — просит Локи. 

Глаза у него закрыты, пальцы бездумно выписывают узоры на сильной спине. 

— С тобой?

— Да. Я же знаю, ты приходишь, когда я вижу сны. Я не хочу их видеть. Поэтому просто… Останься. 

— Что тебе снится? Чудовища? Пауки? Монстры?

Локи поворачивает голову, уставившись на Тора чистым зеленым взглядом.

— Нет, — помедлив, говорит он. — Мне снится чистое голубое небо и золотые шпили города, в котором я не был. Но там я чувствую себя… дома. А потом приходит понимание, что я никогда не вернусь… домой. И это так страшно, так… Лучше уж пауки и монстры. Говорят, материальные страхи легко победить, а это… Что тут сделаешь?

— Да уж, ничего, — Тор целует его в лоб. — Спи, Локи. Спи. Кошмаров не будет, я присмотрю. 

 

Под утро гроза уходит, оставляя серую дымку и чистое голубое небо. Город словно умылся и блестит, люди бегут на работу, останавливаются у кофеен, никто не смотрит в небо, которое пересекает широкая длинная радуга. 

Тор стоит у окна с чашкой кофе в руке, задумчиво смотрит на радужный блеск за окном и говорит тихо, не повышая голоса:

— Хватит, Хеймдалль. Забери нас домой. Его наказание затянулось. 

— С кем это ты разговариваешь? — Локи возникает на пороге кухни, сонный и встрепанный, кутаясь в мятую рубашку Тора. 

От этого зрелища сердце Тора окатывает новой волной нежности. Он обнимает Локи за плечи, прижимает к себе и целует в лоб. 

 

После ночного дождя по асфальту разливаются широкие лужи, блестящие, точно зеркало, и в них отражается удивительное природное явление — вертикальная радуга, появившаяся над Манхэттеном. И исчезнувшая в тот же миг.


End file.
